The specification relates to displaying a stream of content for a user. In particular, the specification relates to generating a stream of content by comparing candidate content items to a model and displaying selected content items that are in the stream of content.
Consumers of digital media may have goals of keeping apprised of information in areas they already find interesting and discovering new content that is also enjoyable. Keeping apprised of information can become burdensome in the digital age because of the amount of available information. Furthermore, consumers may have varied interests depending on other factors, including the time, e.g., time of a year or a day.